Endings Without Stories
by Miisuzu
Summary: En una pequeña ciudad como Konoha solo hay dos institutos; Konoha Academy y A&M Academy Art and Music Academy . Estos dos institutos han sido rivales casi desde que se fundaron. ¿Será cierto que abra un intercambio de estudiantes para mejorar sus relacio
1. La noticia

En una pequeña ciudad como Konoha solo hay dos institutos; Konoha Academy y A&M Academy (Art and Music Academy). Estos dos institutos han sido rivales casi desde que se fundaron. ¿Será cierto que abra un intercambio de estudiantes para mejorar sus relaciones?

Era el principio de un nuevo semestre en A&M Academy y todos los estudiantes fueron solicitados para una asamblea

Buenas Tardes mis queridos alumnos. Los he reunido aquí ya que tengo algunas noticias importantes que decirles –la directora tomo un respiro y siguió explicando – La academia Konoha y A&M llevan demasiado tiempo con esta rivalidad, así que nosotros los directores hemos decidió que haremos un intercambio para mejorar las relaciones entre nuestros alumnos

Un alumno levanto la mano y la directora le dio la palabra

Eso significa que algunos de nosotros iremos allá, y unos vendrán acá? – pregunto con un tono molesto y con poco de sarcasmo

Así es, para ser exacta tres alumnos de cada curso irán allá, y tres vendrán –les dedico una amplia sonrisa y a sus alumnos y prosiguió diciendo – los alumnos ya han sido escogidos al alzar, sus lidéreles de curso les dirán quienes fueron los seleccionados.

La asamblea término con esas palabras, entre las caras de los alumnos se podían distinguir una gran gama de emociones, unos estaban algo nerviosos, otros disgustados, alegres y unos pocos indiferentes. Entre los escogidos estaban: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno de cuarto año y Neji Hyuga, Ten-Ten, y Rock Lee de quinto año.

El rubio Uzumaki lo tomo con mucha emoción y entusiasmo ,el azabache Uchiha lo vio como una molestia y solo espeto "_Hmp_" mientras que la pelirosa pensaba "_Sera la mejor ocacion para acercarme a Sasuke-kun"_. Mientras tanto Neji pensaba la manera de impresionar en Konoha Academy y Ten-Ten pensaba si abrían chicos tan guapos como Neji, Rock Lee solo estaba emocionado por primera vez haber sido seleccionado para algo.

La directora llamo a los seleccionados a su oficina y trato de explicarse lo mejor posible.

Bueno, ustedes fueron los elegidos para ir a la academia Konoha, sean respetuosos, enseñen las buenas costumbres que aprenden aquí, y dejen muy en alto a nuestra escuela. – la directora tomo asiento y sorbió un poco de su café.

¿Neee y cuando será este intercambio? –pregunto el Uzumaki con un brillo sin igual en los ojos

Mañana todos ustedes se presentaran en las instalaciones de Konoha, cada uno tendrá un guía personalizado que los guiará y les enseñara las instalaciones. Iran con el uniforme de nuestra institución y cada semana me traerán un reporte diciendo como que han hecho y como han esto allá.

Mmm.....… - musito el rubio haciendo una mueca

Ah? Que pasa Naruto-kun? –pregunto la directora intrigada

En el comedor de allá servirán ramen? – la pregunta hizo que pareciera un gotita detrás de las cabezas de los presentes al estilo anime

No lo se Naruto, pero pórtate bien, lo mismo va para todos – dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía

¡Si señora! –dijeron en tono energético los elegidos, menos Sasuke y Neji que lo dijeron en un tono bajo y apagado.

Mientras en Konoha Academy el director daba las mismas instrucciones todos los estudiantes ponían atención y asentían a todo lo que el decía, al terminar la asamblea él les advirtió lo mismo a sus estudiantes.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad para todos, excepto para Naruto (que usualmente era torpe pero hoy mas que nunca), que por tanta emoción en el almuerzo se resbalo en el piso mojado de la cafetería haciendo que todos los que estaban detrás de el cayeran encima de sus almuerzos entre ellos Sakura que lo golpeo tan duro que le salio un gran chichote.

El sonar de la campana les aviso a los estudiantes que ya a hora de irse a sus casas, Sakura se encontraba algo nerviosa e inquieta ya que se sentía nerviosa con solo pensar que pasaría mañana así que vagabundeo un poco antes de llegar a su casa, para llegar a su casa debía pasar por un parque así que decidió que se quedaría un rato en los columpios. Cuando se acerco a ellos vio que había un libro que muy posiblemente había sido olvidado ahí. El titulo era "Love song for no one_(canción de amor para nadie)" _se sentó en el columpio y reviso la contraportada para ver a quien le pertenecía, ahí decía en una excelente caligráfica que era propiedad de Hinata Hyuga. Lo ojeo mientras se mecía delicadamente, el libro parecía muy interesante. Lo guardo en su mochila y pensó en darselo a Neji, ya que después de todo el también era Hyuga posiblemente el sabría quien era Hinata.

Al llegar a su casa dejo su mochila en la sala y se recostó en el sillón, y sin darse cuenta y sin que pasara mucho tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida, ya que sabia que mañana la esperaría un día ajetreado.


	2. Primer dia

**Hola aqui el segundo cap!! Wiii espero lo disfruten! mcuhas gracias a los que me mandaron Reviews! de verdad que alenta mucho! espero muy pronto tener el 3 cap!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio.. TOT y el titulo se lo debo a mi amiga kin!**

Los incandescentes rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana y llenaron de luz mi pequeño apartamento. El limitado espacio estaba totalmente desordenado, había cajas de pizza, envases de ramen instantáneo y ropa sucia por cualquier lado.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente restregándolos, lo primero que vi fue mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para entrar al instituto!. No me bañe solo me cambie de ropa, agarre mi mochila y mordí un pedazo de pan, Salí con prisa de mi apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave. Se suponía que a las 7:30 me vería con los demás en el portón de Konoha para irnos a A&M, ahora eran las 7:45 y no tenia la menor idea de donde quedaba A&M.

_Estupido reloj despertador_ pensé, pero ahora de nada servia lamentarme lo único que podía hacer era empezar a preguntar a todo el que viera donde quedaba la dichosa academia.

A la primera persona que le pregunto me guío hasta una calle sin salida, la segunda me guío hasta el portón de Konoha y la tercera era un extranjero que no sabia ni donde estaba parado. _Estoy total y completamente perdido_ me dije a mi mismo sujetandome la cabeza en señal de desesperacion.

Seguí caminando según la dirección que me dio una cuarta persona, y por caminar tan distraídamente choque con una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados. Lo primero que pensé fue: _Valla! Que linda es!,_ claro, note que era linda hasta que me pude poner de pie ya que el choque nos había dejado en el piso. Ella se sonrojo mucho y se disculpo un sin fin de veces.

-Gomenasai! No era mi intencion chocar contigo –dijo la peliazul muy sonrojada. _A nadie le gustar chocar con la gente_ pense.

-No importa, tambien fue mi culpa estaba muy distraido –dije poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Despues de la corta conversación con la chica de ojos perlados, segui corriendo. ¡ Y encontre la academia! Debia de estar por lo menos 30 minutos tarde _valla manera de empezar el semestre_ me dije a mi mismo.

Recorri rapidamente la escuela hasta llegar al auditorio, todos mis compañeros de intercambio estaban ahí, asi que entre lo mas sigilosamente posible pero zaz!

-Llegas tarde Naruto Uzumaki –dijo una voz muy seria, inmediatamente la reconoci era la voz de la directora Tsunade! Era difícil olvidar la voz de la persona que te regaña tan a menudo.

-Mi reloj se descompuso y después me perdi, ya que no sabia como llegar hasta aquí!

- No hay escusa, para que allas llegado media hora tarde, ahora, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a sentarte con tus compañeros –me señalo unas sillas blancas donde se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke y los demas.

Camine, error, trote hasta una silla que quedaba vacía junto Ten-Ten. La reunión siguió y poco después de mi llegada nos presentaron frente a los que serian nuestros nuevos compañeros. Cuando al fin término todo nos guiaron hasta la clase 606 donde nos asignarían a nuestros guías. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la chica de cabello azul. Valla coinsidendencia fue mi primer pensamiento, pero después me di cuenta _si solo había 2 institutos en la ciudad y ella no estaba en Konoha era obvio que estaría en A&M!, _no se que me estaba pasando pero últimamente no estaba en nada.

Nos presentaron a los guías y a algunos maestros. A Sakura-chan le asignaron un chico llamado Gaara, ese tipo daba miedo con solo verlo, a Sasuke le toco Ino una chica rubia de ojos celestes, la pobre chica estaba embobada de solo ver a Sasuke y Sakura le fulminaba con la mirada, para mayor sorpresa a mi me toco una tal Hinata, que era exactamente la chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado. Rock Lee tuvo por guía a Shikamaru, quien parecía muy aburrido y constantemente bostezaba. Después, a Neji le toco Temari, una rubia que usaba 4 coletas algo extraña la verdad, Ten-Ten no parecía contenta con la guía de Neji, pero el enojo se le paso cuando le asignaron a Itachi de guía, era bien parecido y se parecía bastante a Sasuke me pregunte si eran familia pero decidí no preguntar nada, después de todo Sasuke nunca hablaba de su familia.

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron fuimos a la cafeteria donde compartimos el almuerzo, al principio todo fue muy silencioso hasta que decidi hablar.

Neee Hinata parece que tu tambien llegaste tarde no?

Etto… si, un poquito -dijo sonrojandose y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente_. Si que es rara_ pense quedandome viendola, lo cual hizo que se pusiera aun mas roja.

Los demás comentarios fueron muy triviales, Ino halagaba a Sasuke por todo –incluyendo respirar- mientras Sakura la miraba con ganas de matarla, mientras Ten-Ten observaba a Temari con celos. Tuvimos muy poca interacción _esto se esta poniendo aburrido _fue lo que pense en voz alta.

El dia ocurrio de lo mas aburrido hasta que a Ino, la chica rubia, hizo una proposicion

Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor Sasuke-kun, después de todo pasaremos muchos dias juntos –dijo la rubia ¨tratando¨ de sonar sexy

No –espeto el aludido

Que tal si vamos a tomarnos un café mañana después de clases –sugirió la chica

Seria una excelente idea, asi TODOS nos conoceremos mejor –opinio Sakura haciendo que Ino se pusiera roja de la ira

Me estaba refiriendo solo a Sasuke-kun frontuda

Ino-puerca que poco hospitalaria eres, debes de invitarnos a todos!

En eso las dos chicas se empezaron a pelear y lazarse insultos una a la otra. Afortunadamente llegaron Neji, Ten-Ten y Rock Lee junto con sus respectivos guías. Apenas llegaron Sasuke se fue caminando, no entendí porque pero me dio la sensación que el y Itachi eran algo. Sakura y Ino seguían muy enfrascadas en su discusión así que no notaron que el motivo de su pelea no estaba. Al final Ino nos invito a ir al café, y todos aceptamos, excluyendo a Sasuke que se había ido.

La campana de salida sonó, y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir por el portón, me despedí de los demás y camine lentamente. Me di cuenta que Hinata tomo el mismo camino que yo, así que me acerque a ella.

Te puedo acompañar? Mi apartamento también esta por aquí –dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

S-si, e-esta b-bien –se había puesto muy roja, casi parecía un tomate, _creo que nunca entenderé que la hace sonrojarse así_

Nee una pregunta

D-Dime, N-Naruto-kun

Tu sabes si Itachi y Sasuke ya se conocían? – pregunte con la mayor inocencia

S-Son hermanos

¿Qué? El teme tiene un hermano? Y ese hermano es Itachi?? – _¿Cómo es posible que yo no lo supiera?_ Era tan obvio que eran hermanos? Es cierto, se parecían mucho…

Seguí divagando en mi mente sin darme cuenta que estaba apunto de llegar a mi apartamento. Vi a mi alredor y Hinata no estaba. Entre a mi apartamento y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Últimamente no estoy en nada –fue lo que dije en voz alta

Hasta aqui el 2docap!


	3. La Cafeteria

Hola! Perdon por la demora! Pero es que entre al colegio y las tareas y Blah Blah Blah jeje

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece // El titulo (Endings Without Stories) fue creacion de una amiga *Gracias Kiin!*

**La Cafeteria**

El segundo dia de clases! _Debo esforzarme para acercame mas a Sasuke-kun_ –pense mientras me ponia mi uniforme. El dia estaba un poco gris, muy posiblemente en la tarde lloveria. Baje a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, al terminar de comer consulte mi reloj.

¿!!Que?! Todavia falta una hora para entrar?? –grite sorprendida

Me sente en el sofa de sala, dandome cuenta que me habia sentado en algo me levante y vi que estaba sentada sobre un libro

Oh, es el libro de Hinata-san –dije en un susurro

Me dispuse a leer libro, su titulo me llamo mucho la atención ¨Love song for no one¨. Era una historia de amor, cada pagina era mas interezante que la anterior, sin darme cuenta ya habia leido 15 paginas. Senti como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me sacaba de aquella maravillosa historia, una maravillosa historia de amor que a mi me encantaria vivir.

-Sakura, ya es hora que te vallas a la escuela –dijo mi madre con voz serena

-Nani? Ahh, cierto ya me voy –cerré el libro y lo metí en mochila mientras camina a la puerta y me despedia de mi mama.

Llegue a A&M justo a tiempo. Vi como Ino y otras chicas revoloteaban alrededor de Sasuke. Y asi avanzo mi dia entre peleas con la aventada de Ino, discusiones con el baka de Naruto y uno que otro intento fallido de coqueteo hacia Sasuke.

Sono la campana avisandonos que era hora del almuerzo. Recoji mis libros de escritorio y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi casillero donde deje mis libros. En mi camino a la cafeteria me encontre con Itachi Uchiha el cual se ofrecio acompañarme a almorzar. Era extraño, muy extraño la verdad, el nunca se sentaba con nosotros para comer. Al llegar a nuestra mesa me di cuenta que hacian falta Neji, Sasuke y Hinata. Pregunte por ellos pero nadie sabia nada.

Que extraño que Itachi-kun se siente con nosotros –dijo Ino

Te molesta que lo haga? – respondio el serio como siempre

No, no! Para nada, es solo que no sueles hacerlo –expreso con voz nerviosa

Hmp –articulo el Uchiha

Vendrás con nosotros hoy al café Itachi-kun? –pregunto Ino ,tratando de cambiar el tema

Hmp –volvio a decir

Emm… todos los demas iremos verdad? –dije sonriendo

Nosotros no –dijo Gaara mientras veia su comida

Porque? –pregunto Ten-Ten

Tenemos… cosas que hacer –repondio Temari mientra ella Gaara y Kakuro se levantaba de la mesa

Con permiso –se excuso Kankuro mientras los otros dos salian de la cafeteria

Que lastima! Aunque seria una lastima mayor si Itachi-kun no viene! –agrego Ino guiñandole un ojo

Parece que el teme tampoco vendra! –exclamo naruto que habia esta muy callado hasta ahora

Porque dices eso? –le pregunte a Naruto

Nadie lo ha visto desde que salimos al almuerzo

Él no irá –nos confirmo Itachi

Nani? Porque? –pregutamos Ino y yo al unisono

Esta tarde estara ocupado –respondio Itachi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba

Hmm… ahora que lo veo, cada vez que Itachi esta con nosotros el Teme desaparece! –dijo naruto

Hmp –articulo Itachi mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigia a la salida

Neee Itachi-kun nos veremos en el porton después de clases! –grito Ino

Itachi movio su mano en señal que habia escuchado, justo después sono la campana que nos indicaba que era hora que entraramos al ultimo periodo. Este ultimo periodo era de Quimica, asi que fuimos al laboratoria y experimentamos con unas cuantas soluciones.

A la salida nos reunimos en el porton, Ino, Naruto, Itachi y yo. Esperamos a Rock Lee y a Ten-Ten por bastante rato pero nunca aparecieron, Ino y Naruto se pusieron impacientes, alegando que ya era hora que nos fueramos.

- Bueno, si quieren ustedes los esperan, pero yo me voy –dijo Ino mientras caminaba

- Yo me voy tambien! –dijo Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Ino

Volvi a ver a Itachi, parecia bastante fastidiado asi que opte por irnos.

La cafeteria quedaba a unos pocos bloques del colegio, asi que no duramos mucho en llegar. Todos lo dias tenia que pasar frente a ella pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar. Ahora que estabamos dentro note lo acojedora y moderna que era aquella pequña cafeteria. Nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba junto a la venta. Ino y yo de un lado, mientras que Naruto y Itachi en ese orden. Despues de acomodarnos el mesero se acerco a repartirnos los menus. No pude evitar quedarme embobada viendolo …

Ta Ta Ta Taaaan! Hasta ahi el 3er Cap, si lo se, esta muuy corto. Pero como una recompensa mas abajo ire relatando lo que pasa mas o menos en el libro que lee Sakura (Love Song For No One) Esta es una cancion de John Mayer! Todos los derechos reservados! Jejeje, mientras escuchaba esta cancion se me ocurrio desarrollar una historia.

Lo que ha leido Sakura hasta ahora:

John es un chico algo solitario y soñador que espera algun dia encontrar a la chica correcta ya que sus ultimas relaciones han sido cortas,dolorosas y para nada exitosas, le gusta dibujar y forma parte del club de arte de su escuela. Por el otro lado esta Lucia, una chica que va a la misma escuela que el. Ella es dulce y soñadora pero suele mostrarse como frivola y vanidosa por su buen aspecto físico. Sufrio una gran desilusion amorosa que la hace pensar que el amor es solo una vaga ilusion que siempre termina lastimando. Los dos protagonistas se conocen en un parque, Lucia llego a relajarse un poco, se sento en un columpio y se mesio lentemente, a John siempre iba a ese parque ya que le gustaba dibujar a los niños jugando. Al ver a Lucia sentada en el columpio le llego la inspiracion y decidio dibujarla.

Bueno, hasta ahi a leido sakura! Espero les guste le historia!! Y hagan muchos muchos muchos reviews!! ^^


End file.
